digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:List of Partner Digimon
Manga Anybody want to include the manga characters as well? Lanate 22:13, 10 May 2008 (UTC) :Yes, I thought I already added them. Must have been on a similar page.KrytenKoro 19:59, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Name I believe "Chosen" is a proper noun in this case, so I think this article should be moved to "List of Chosen Digimon".KrytenKoro 19:59, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Just adding this picture for now, when I get more time I'll go through and add pics for all the partner digimon) :It's perfectly fine as is. You don't need to add more pictures, as the best part of this is the simplistic format as a easy to go to guide for partner digivolutions. If you add images, it'll take away from the simplicity of the article. Lanate (talk) 02:09, February 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, now that I think about it your right. Saves me some trouble, hehe --Good intetions have created some of the biggest disasters and most horrid things to have ever exsisted 02:50, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Tagiru Under Tagiru's name it has Gumdramon as the Base, Arresterdramon as the Super Digivolved, and Arresterdramon Superior Mode as the DigiXros form. Superior Mode wasn't created with a DigiXros, but it's not another Super Digivolve so I don't know how you want this to be handled--CrestsofDetermination&Loyalty (talk) 20:58, September 1, 2013 (UTC) New Additions Can I ask for proof for any of these? Like, guides, photos, videos, any of that? Lanate (talk) 03:11, September 13, 2016 (UTC) :Meicrackmon was confirmed months ago so idk why she's up for question now. As for the Tamers Partners, they are apparently in the Bandai Asia D-Power version 3 Digivice v-pet from what little info I could gather. And while I know most v-pet models aren't used for the same reason games typically aren't, don't we make an exception for the Digivice v-pets because they only use partner lines from the series that the Digivice model comes from? Chimera-gui (talk) 05:29, September 13, 2016 (UTC) ::Oh, I wasn't talking about Meicrackmon; I was mainly referring to the X-Antibody versions because they're currently being fought over on the character pages. ::There's also the virtual pets? Usually we call Digivice-type virtual pets to be DW:EVOLVE worthy but don't actually equate them to the characters... Is that policy changing? Lanate (talk) 01:06, September 14, 2016 (UTC) :::Someone claimed that V-pets don't count despite the fact that the DW:EVOLVE policy lists Digivolutions in fiction-based games such as Rumble Arena, Battle Spirit, or the "Digivice" virtual pets. as Digivolutions which are considered acceptable to list on the species pages. And while I don't know if the above actually policy applies to the characters, the lines from the specific I mentioned above are at the very least meant to be based on the Tamers' Partner Digimon. And given how many forms that do get listed come from supplementary material which the Digivice v-pets would presumably fall under, I had assumed that there was nothing wrong with listing them. Chimera-gui (talk) 04:50, September 14, 2016 (UTC) ::::I typically split DW:EVOLVE based on Digital Monster-type virtual pets (which aren't DW:EVOLVE) and Digivice-type virtual pets (which are). Monster raising vs. step counters with plot. ::::Trawling Youtube videos leads me to believe that the Bandai Asia versions definitely use the Frontier characters, so I think that the Fusion hybrids are legit, but I'd feel a little more comfortable with a video explicitly showing the Fusion (I could only find MagnaGarurumon and Susanoomon) for Zoe, Tommy, J.P., or Koichi. I think the D-Power partner Digimon exist based on the manual, but I'm only convinced that the starters are the counterparts (Guilmon-Renamon-Terriermon-Monodramon-Impmon) and the rest are your normal captured Digimon, so I'm not quite supporting the Tamers additions. The main point I was getting is that I don't deny that such lines many exist in the virtual pet but questioning whether they're appropriate for the characters or are just generics. Lanate (talk) 04:54, September 14, 2016 (UTC) Sayo and Koh Moonmon, Sunmon, Crescemon, Flaremon are listed as partners of Koh and Sayo with the tag of " Digimon Story Visual Art Book". Should these be added to here for their Dianamon and Apollomon, as well as to the relavant Sayo/Partners and Koh/Partners list?Marcusbwfc (talk) 20:30, June 8, 2018 (UTC) :The source doesn't say that. Lanate (talk) 02:46, June 11, 2018 (UTC) ::Fair enough, I was just going with what someone else had listed on their page.Marcusbwfc (talk) 03:40, June 11, 2018 (UTC) :::It's not straight away specified, but in fairness this pages refer to the Partner Digimon from the protagonists of Sunburst & Moonlight, so indeed they are. --Charles.929 (talk) 13:51, June 11, 2018 (UTC) ::::I disagree with that; the following pages appear to list Digimon related to the game. Lanate (talk) 02:04, June 12, 2018 (UTC) :::::Do you have the full translation? it'd be easier to figure it out. Or just where it talks about the Digimon in question.Marcusbwfc (talk) 02:48, June 12, 2018 (UTC) ::::::The page linked is a plot summary. It doesn't talk about the Digimon at all. Lanate (talk) 03:22, June 12, 2018 (UTC) Whamons Both Whamons for Yu and Chitose are listed as " " this of course would be incorrect should they actually get pages, since both Whamons are different characters so can't link to the same page, so they need something different.Marcusbwfc (talk) 18:33, June 14, 2018 (UTC) :In cases exactly like this, where both are partners, we use the partner's name as the parser, like with Plesiomon in Fusion. Lanate (talk) 01:17, June 20, 2018 (UTC) ::Alright. I did think it was an interesting idea to use the Disemabous pages but it's your call.Marcusbwfc (talk) 03:21, June 20, 2018 (UTC)